


Status: In a Relationship

by dudeandduchess



Series: Gravitation [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Wherein baby oikawa gets a girlfriend, you should have gone to shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeandduchess/pseuds/dudeandduchess
Summary: Grav·i·ta·tionˌɡravəˈtāSH(ə)n/noun- movement toward or attraction to something.Oikawa Tōru knew that he'd found the love of his life in her; he wanted nothing but to make her happy but ended up almost snuffing her flame out, instead. He loved her, maybe a little too much, yet he still singlehandedly destroyed the best thing to ever happen in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Thank you so much for all the kudos and the bookmarks. It does my heart good to see people enjoying something I wrote. Comments and suggestions (and requests!!!) are welcome. Thank you!

“Is that Oikawa- _kun_ -‘s girlfriend?” The hushed voices reached up to the spot in the bleachers where (y/n) sat with Amika. The former cut her attention from the game to glance at the group of girls who were still gossiping about her a few spaces away.

“Don’t mind them, (y/n)- _chan_ ,” Amika placed a hand over her cousin’s arm and both of them turned their attention back to the ongoing game where Oikawa and his team were getting their butts handed to them with a score of 18-24.

(Y/n)’s lips twisted into a scowl before settling into a neutral line that showed her displeasure at being talked about behind her back; had she been any more abrasive than she really was, she’d have gotten up and told them where they could go shove all their gossip, but she was kinder than that.

Oikawa looked up at the bleachers, his eyes ghosting over the groups of girls that were there to see the ‘ ** _cute first year on the volleyball team_** ’ and focusing on the only girl who mattered; she looked a little troubled, even though she tried to hide it with the neutral look on her face, but he knew her enough to know when something was bothering her or making her uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than to run up there and kiss her, but he couldn’t… not now, at least.

The whistle blew, signaling that the server could serve the ball, and Oikawa focused back on the game, toughing it out until a really intense volley ensued, only for the ball to land on their court after a really good kill from the first year on Shiratorizawa’s team: Ushijima Wakatoshi.

After bowing and thanking each other for the game, both teams lined up once more to shake each player’s hand, and when it was Oikawa’s turn to shake hands with Ushijima, the latter began with, “You’re a good player, but you could be better. You should have gone to Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the bluntness of his opponent’s words, and his mouth opened and closed as if he was a fish out of water. He could only stare at the olive-haired first year as said first year walked off the court. Shaking the words off, he turned back to a now-frowning (Y/n) and bypassed his teammates, who were stretching, to climb up the steps to the bleachers to get to the only silver lining of this day.

“Frowny- _chan_ ,” he greeted enthusiastically, smiling fondly at the girl who was still frowning at him. Oikawa’s smile turned into a full-blown grin as he wiped his hands on his shirt and brought his thumbs up to the corners of her lips to pull them up into something that resembled a smile. Just as he intended, (y/n)’s lips curled up in a genuine smile that knocked the breath out of him; she was just too beautiful when she smiled like that. “There’s my smile.”

“I’m sorry about the game, Tōru,” she stated softly, reaching a hand up and curling it around one of Oikawa’s hands that were still on her cheeks. Oikawa’s other hand then drifted down to tilt (y/n)’s face up by her chin, and he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers in the faintest of kisses.

They both blushed at the intimate contact, and they could also feel all eyes on them as Oikawa stepped forward to shield her from the prying gazes of the others in the gym. “You’re here, that’s all that matters, (y/n).”

At that, (y/n)’s cheeks heated up even more, and she closed her eyes as she buried her face in Oikawa’s chest to hide her flustered self from being seen. “Baka.”

“I like you a lot, (y/n). Will you be my girlfriend?” The words literally and figuratively flew out of Oikawa’s mouth, shocking even himself.

By now, (y/n) was a flustered mess, and she could only nod against Oikawa’s chest as the setter gave a loud whoop of joy before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

“Now, all you have to worry about is telling your parents, (y/n)- _sama_ ,” Amika piped up from behind the new couple, effectively bursting their bubble.

***

Today was Saturday; no classes for (y/n), and no weekend training for Oikawa, so they chose today to meet up at (y/n)’s house and, hopefully, finally tell her parents about their relationship.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the wind was cool against his skin, and the last of the leaves were falling in preparation for winter, and all Oikawa would think was, _I’m gonna die._

He sat down on his girlfriend’s sofa in the living room, resting his back against the plush furniture and unbuttoning his cream colored cardigan to help himself breathe easier. How did someone even go about meeting their girlfriend’s father, who was also the head of a criminal organization? It was safe to say that he was nervous as hell for this meeting.

“Tōru? Did Masamune treat you okay?” Oikawa heard his girlfriend’s sweet voice from the top of the stairs as her footsteps echoed within the vast house. When she entered his line of sight, though, he was not prepared for the sight that she made: she was wearing a (f/c) _yukata_ , tied off with a (color) _obi_ that made her practically glow. Her hair was down and pinned back with a glittering hairpin that he guessed weren’t those cheap ones people could get at the mall. “Ah, I’m sorry about the _yukata_ , _chichiue_ prefers seeing my siblings and I in traditional clothes, so it may soften him up a bit. You have nothing to worry about, though, he’s a very kind and gentle man.”

“No, no,” Oikawa got up from his seat and stepped towards his girlfriend, cupping her face in his hands and planting a sound kiss on her lips that made her blush. “You look absolutely breathtaking. I’d want to make you mine… if you weren’t already mine.”

With a light shove, (y/n) answered, “D-don’t be stupid, Tōru.”

The brunet chuckled and pulled his girlfriend against him before capturing her lips in another kiss, this one longer and more lingering than the last. “I think I’m getting addicted.”

“Shut up, Tōru,” (y/n) protested, looking away from Oikawa before quickly making up her mind and planting a swift kiss on her boyfriend’s cheek and muttering, albeit reluctantly, “I think I am, too.”

 


End file.
